disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
High Council Herald: Saved Realms
Hi and welcome to the High Council Herald! this section is about worlds that have been saved by the High Council of Heroes from the forces of Devils. Worlds Saved by the High Council * Classical Cartoons and Comics World * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs World * Pinocchio World * Dumbo World * Bambi World * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad World * Cinderella World * Alice's World * Peter Pan World * Lady and the Tramp World * Sleeping Beauty World * 101 Dalmatians World * The Sword in the Stone World * The Jungle Book World * The Aristocats World * Robin Hood World * Winnie the Pooh World * The Rescuers World * The Fox and the Hound World * The Black Cauldron World * The Great Mouse Detective World * Oliver & Company World * The Little Mermaid World * Beauty and the Beast World * Aladdin World * The Lion King World * Pocahontas World * The Hunchback of Notre Dame World * Hercules World * Mulan World * Tarzan World * The Emperor's New Groove World * Atlantis: The Lost Empire World * Lilo & Stitch World * Treasure Planet World * Brother Bear World * Home on the Range World * The Princess and the Frog World * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Gargoyles * Gravity Falls * Star vs the Forces of Evil * Motorcity Worlds saved by the Power of the Stars * Felix the Cat * Popeye * Spongebob Squarepants * Looney Tunes * Gulliver's Travels * Mr. Bug goes to Town * The Snow Queen (1957) * Havoc in Heaven (1963) * The Little Mermaid (1975) * Wizards (1977) * Watership Down * The Secret of NIMH * The Last Unicorn * Rock and Rule * Fire and Ice * The Care Bears * Starchaser: The Legend of Orin * An American Tale * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night * The Land Before Time * Little Nemo Adventures in Slumberland * All Dogs go to Heaven * The Nutcracker Prince * The Princess and the Goblin * Rock-A-Doodle * FernGully * Thumbelina * Cool World * Freddy as F.R.O.7. * Happily Ever After * The Thief and the Cobbler * We're Back a Dinosaurs story * A Troll in Central Park * Felidae * The Swan Princess * The PageMaster * The Pepple and the Penquin * Balto * Cats Don't Dance * Die FurchtLosen Vier * Anastasia * Quest for Camelot * ANTZ * The Prince of Egypt * The Iron Giant * The Road to El Dorado * Shrek * Titan A.E. * Osmosis Jones * Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas * Arthur and the Invisibles * Coraline * Monsters vs Aliens * Rise of the Guardians * Despicable Me * Kimba the white Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo * Transformers * He-Man * G.I. Joe * My Little Pony Friendship is magic * PowerPuff Girls * Avatar the Last Airbender/Legend of Korra * Danny Phantom * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Jackie Chan Adventures * Thundercats * Sonic Sat A.M. * Digimon * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Xiaolin Chronicles * Alfred J. Kwak * Wakfu * Steven Universe * Peter Pan and the Pirates * FullMetal Alchemist * Code Geass * Hellsing * Inuyasha * Blue Exorcist * Your Lie in April * Sword Art Online * Netflix's Catslevania * Donosaur King * The Wizard of Oz * Hellraiser * A nightmare on Elm Street * Halloween * Child's Play * Scott Pilgrim vs the World * Willow * Harry Potter * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves * Legend * Time Bandits * Tim Burton's Sleepy Hollow * The Lord of the Rings * Jumanji * The Hunger Games * Beetlejuice * The Last Samurai * High Lander * Labyrinth * How the Grinch stole Christmas (Live Action) * Night at the Museum * It's a wonderful Life * Hellboy * Stephen King's It * Star Trek * Supernatural * Doctor who * BBC's Sherlock * Game of Thrones * BBC's Merlin Category:High Council Herald Category:Secret Details